


Define Cheating

by original_slash



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/original_slash/pseuds/original_slash
Summary: How can one cheat if no lines were drawn?
Relationships: Johnny Christ/Jimmy "The Rev" Sullivan, Johnny Christ/M. Shadows, Johnny Seward/ Jimmy Sullivan, Johnny Seward/Matt Sanders
Kudos: 3





	Define Cheating

**Author's Note:**

> OK so this was written in response to Those wild aching nights by wickedxhearts which was/is on LiveJournal. I cant repost it because it not my work. But here the link to my memories which has the story. https://jumper24.livejournal.com/memories?ukw=ax7slash&skw=all&security=all&sortby=memid

Johnny brought the coat closer to him, it was a chilly night. When he got kicked out of the room, he went out onto the streets instead of going back to his hotel room. Thoughts of what had happened in the hotel filled his thoughts. He never though Jimmy would react the way he did. How many nights had came back to their hotel drunk beyond belief, having hickeys that he didn't cause. All Johnny would do was comfort Jimmy. He never freaked out about him giving or receiving blow jobs from anyone else. So what was the big deal? Well maybe he saw what the big deal was. Jimmy did catch him and Matt fucking. 

Would he react the same of he caught Johnny with a stranger? At least Johnny knew that Matt was clean, with a stranger you didn't absolute know if they were clean. Beside they never said that they couldn't sleep with other people. If it had been the other way around, Johnny catching Jimmy sleeping with someone else and reacting the way Jimmy did, he would be told he was being a drama queen. So why couldn't he act like Jimmy did? After all he let Jimmy have his fun. Even though Johnny never like the though of someone else blowing Jimmy. He never told Jimmy this because he would just brush him off and just keep doing it. So he just kept his mouth shut and let Jimmy do his thing. And after all the shit Jimmy had done to Johnny, he just wanted a little fun. The same kind of fun Jimmy had every night, so why did Jimmy think Johnny cheated on him? They never define what cheating was to them so how could it be possible to cheat on each other?


End file.
